


Talk Dirty to Me (Your Body Don't Need Explainin')

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink (mentioned), Dominance, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Flynn approaches Wyatt as he's coming out of the shower.





	Talk Dirty to Me (Your Body Don't Need Explainin')

“No panties?” Without turning around, Wyatt can picture the smug grin on Flynn's face.

“I wear boxers,” he replies, continuing toweling his back dry.

“Please forgive my mediocre grasp of the English language and its ridiculous gendered terms for underwear,” the taller man comments. 

“You used the word ‘superseding’ in a conversation with Mason today. You are  _ not _ mediocre,” he replies. Flynn chuckles, the sound suddenly a lot closer than he had expected as his clothed chest presses against Wyatt's back, and he is reminded instantly of how  _ non-mediocre  _ the man is indeed.

“Superseding…” Flynn repeats. “To replace in power.” His hands come to rest on Wyatt's shoulders.

“Spell it then, Mister Linguistic.”

“Linguistics,” the Croatian replies, “is the study of language. It involves analysing language form, language meaning, and language in context.” He bites down gently on Wyatt's shoulder, soothing the slight sting with his tongue. “What you're looking for is ‘polyglot’.”

“Whatev--” The final syllable gets stuck in Wyatt's throat as one of Flynn's hands, his left, he realises, slides down his sides, ghosting along his hips until it comes to rest on his lower abdomen, mere inches above where he wants him to touch most right now. 

“Submission,” Flynn announces, nipping at Wyatt's neck. “ _ Soumission. Unterwerfung. Sumisión. Podčinjenje. ‘iikhdae. Podchineniye. Ypovolí. Soggezione. _ ” He pauses between each word to place kisses on Wyatt's skin. 

“Stop...showing...off,” Wyatt manages to croak out. He's beginning to pant, and his arousal is fairy...obvious. Flynn's right hand moves to Wyatt's throat. He's not squeezing, or even really applying pressure, but the  _ threat _ is there.

“Or what?” Flynn asks, and Wyatt's knees buckle like he's a damn virginal school boy. Instinctively, he grabs Flynn's hips behind him in an attempt to keep himself upright. 

“ _ Sag mir was du brauchst _ ,” Flynn commands suddenly, unable to suppress a chuckle at Wyatt's gentle desperation. Wyatt nearly scoffs. “I need you to tell me.”

“I…” Wyatt stutters. “Fuck me.” Flynn lets go of him immediately, and a sense of insecurity overtakes him. Has he somehow misread the situation? Does Flynn want something else? 

A hand lands on his chin, pulling his face backwards so Flynn kan kiss him, sloppily and open-mouthed.

“Stop thinking,” he tells Wyatt, fingertips grazing along his swollen length without warning. Wyatt's breath hitches. He hears a bottle being opened. “I was just grabbing this. I don't want to hurt you,” Flynn explains, and suddenly he feels a slick finger against his opening. “Just your ego,” he adds.

Wyatt's retort is lost in a loud gasp.

“Breathe.” Flynn's other hand wraps around his dick, stroking him as he moves inside of him. “I'm only just getting started.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sag mir was du brauchst = Tell me what you need (German)


End file.
